


New Order

by lengfeiLee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I'M FIXING IT, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, They'll bring new order to the galaxy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: “所以你吻了她？”“你知道我不得不这么做。”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 6





	New Order

许米老鼠瞎编剧本，就不许我强凑CP吗，笑。

\-----------

赫克斯是被冻醒的，他每一块骨骼肌都在不自主地在打颤。这不正常，他如是想，歼星舰上的温度是恒定的……他突然睁大眼睛，身体同时从坚硬的床板上弹起。

普莱德朝他开了一枪！这并不在计划之内！

他慌忙低头查看，才发现自己赤裸的上半身上并没有可怖的弹孔，甚至也无烧焦的痕迹。惊慌转为疑惑，曾经的第一秩序将军这才打量起四周。他身处一巨大的帐篷中，帐顶耸至云霄似大殿一般。当赫克斯的目光落在守在帐篷入口的守卫时，紧张感再次蔓上心头。那守卫有三人高，遍身金黄毛发，两颗獠牙分外显眼，似乎是察觉到赫克斯的目光，那守卫转过头来与他四目相对。没等他想出脱身的办法，就见那守卫边冲出帐篷边叫喊着“神，他醒了！”

赫克斯一瞬间以为自己在死后进入了个荒诞世界，但随后进来的人让他将心咽回肚中。

“神，您看，您的伴侣他好好的。”

凯洛伦身后站着刚才出去的守卫和他另外两个族人，在他们巨大的身形反衬下，伦被衬得像个婴儿，要不是心中疑窦丛生，赫克斯会被眼前这画面逗笑。

“伟大的神明，您不仅强大，且有起死回生之术，我们赞美您。”说着，守卫带领他的族人行了跪拜礼，凯洛向他们点点头，他们便起身离开了。

“伦，这是怎么回事？”

“你倒问起我来？计划中你只需让抵抗组织相信你是他们的人，并没让你送命！”凯洛在床边坐下，抚上赫克斯的心口。“我见到你的时候，碳凝层从你身上褪去后，你这里有那么大的孔洞，我以为我失去了你。”

赫克斯本想辩解，他并未料到普莱德胆敢在没有伦的指示下对他开枪，但听到爱人低沉嗓音中的颤声，未出口的话被咽了下去，换为将自己的手叠在伦的手背上。他不会道歉，一如他不会说出那三个字，即便是在他们默契地确定关系后。

“我们现在在哪？”

“蛮荒空间，Benathy人的领地，没人能找到这里。很久前我杀了他们的’神’，所以我成了他们的新神。”

赫克斯皱了下眉头，原计划中，他和伦各完成自己的任务，伪造出他们死亡的假象，而后在外环的秘密新基地中汇合，法斯马会接应他们——她还活着，时至今日，赫克斯依然不知道伦是怎么在他和那些帝国老家伙们的眼皮子底下伪造了她的死亡报告，把她送到外环的。然而他这一部分的任务中出了差池，因此缺席了后面一系列的变故，他讨厌这种被动感。

“所以，我为什么还活着？”

“这很复杂，简而言之，我用了生命原力。”

“你的新原力把戏？”赫克斯挑起一边眉毛。

“算是吧，其实是蕾伊的’把戏’。”凯洛无意识地扭转手腕，握上赫克斯的手，与其十指相扣。

“说到那个捡垃圾的女孩，你成功了？”

伦点点头。“她亲手杀死了凯洛伦，也亲眼目睹了本索罗的死亡。”

“你怎么做到的？”赫克斯难掩酸涩，即便他们如今是伴侣，常年习得的妒忌可不是一日能消散的。

“这……你的问题太多了，赫克斯。你需要休息，我也是，原力疗伤可是很费神的。”

说着，凯洛伦解开外袍，丢在床边的矮凳上，利落地躺在赫克斯身边。

“你在逃避什么，伦？”赫克斯不满地推了下占据了半边床的身躯。

“我没有……好吧，等你有体力走出这个帐篷，我会把整件事的始末说给你听。”

凯洛把爱人揽入臂弯，亲吻了他的额头。

赫克斯还想继续发问，但见到伦脸上的疲惫之色又选择信了他刚说的话。

“好吧，以后再说。”他不情愿地闭上眼。

**

“所以你吻了她？”

“你知道我不得不这么做。”

“你觉得我会相信你‘如果我不吻她就无法启动原力传送来见你’的说辞？”

“也无法让她相信本索罗真的死了。”

“看在原力的份儿上，伦，你大可以说你们谈了一场短暂但浪漫的恋爱，接吻不过是为了告别！”

赫克斯突然拔高声调，从沙丘上站起来，一旁劳作的原住民向他们投来疑惑的目光，随后精明地走远了。陌生的情感在他胸口涌动，他从未独自拥有过什么，所以也从未尝过属己之物被掠夺的复杂情感：愤怒、嫉妒、失落……他本以为同伦这样的强者交往不会削弱自己，但他错了，在他把伦划为自己的所属物时，也就埋下了将自己的情绪任之宰割的隐患。

“你知道不是这样的，赫克斯。唯有你和我，能将新秩序带回到这个宇宙，我不会为了谁放弃见到这样的未来。”凯洛伦起身，站在他身后。

赫克斯仰起头，看着天空，蛮荒空间没有来来往往的飞船，天只有它本来的颜色，静得让人忘记核心宇宙中的纷乱。

“她是个原力敏感者。”他没继续说下去，他知道伦懂他的意思。比起一枪就可以毙命的普通人，强大的力敏更具吸引力不是吗。

“没错，我曾经对原力深信不疑。”凯洛上前一步，站在他身侧，也学着他的样子往向天空。“但你让我知道，原力不是无所不能的。比起原力，新秩序需要的是智谋。”伦将视线从天空转向赫克斯，“这就是为什么我需要你，你比任何人都重要。”

赫克斯刻意错开视线，却暴露出烫到发红的脸颊。他一遍遍刷新对凯洛伦这个人的认知，从最开始的莽撞武夫，到城府深沉的机会主义者，又到同他相似却不同的志同道合者。而如今，他又变成了甜言蜜语的情场高手，也难怪他能骗过同样强大的女绝地。

见对方没有回应，凯洛错以为赫克斯未被劝服，嘴张了数次，却想不出更有说服力的话语，最后干脆一把拽过后者的肩膀，吻了上去。他们的双唇熟悉彼此，迅速共享了彼此的温度与气息。赫克斯在自己的脸变得更红之前结束了这个吻。

“我们下一步要怎么做？”

“等到我们收到法斯马的信号，就离开这里，执行我们的计划。”

“如你所愿，领袖。”赫克斯挑起嘴角，戏谑道。

“相信我，我们的时代就要来了。”伦拉住他的手。

\---

打算2-3千字左右独立成章，写成一个系列。

Benathy的故事出自漫画Age of Resistance的伦刊


End file.
